1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a rotatable plug, and more particularly, to a rotatable plug with an arcing resistant mechanism.
2. The Related Art
With popularization of consumer electronics, various kinds of plugs, especially rotatable plugs come out. Due to their small size for carrying conveniently and beautiful appearance, the rotatable plugs are favored even more. With reference to FIG. 7, a rotatable plug is disclosed below according to a prior art.
The conventional rotatable plug 200 illustrated in FIG. 7 includes an upper cover 210, a lower cover 220 mating with the upper cover 210 to form a holding space, a mount 230 which is placed on the lower cover 220 and held in the holding space, a rotatable rack 240 and two conductive terminals 250 fixed on the lower cover 220 in juxtaposed relationship. Two slots 211 are formed longitudinally in parallel on the top surface of the upper cover 210. The rotatable rack 240 has a pivot 241, and the pivot is placed on the mount 230 rotatably. A seat 242 is formed at each end of the pivot 241. Two prongs 243 are provided, which are fixed on the seats 242 respectively and can be rotated around the pivot 241.
When the rotatable plug 200 is in use, the free end of each prong 243 passes through the corresponding slot 211 and is set on the vertical position exposed out of the upper cover 210 by rotating the rotatable rack 240 for electrically contacting with a receptacle. At this state, the other end of each prong 243 is electrically contacted with the corresponding conductive terminal 250. When the rotatable plug 200 is not in use, the free end of each prong 243 is held in the corresponding slot 211 completely by rotating the rotatable rack 240 reversely, and the other end of each prong 243 separates from the corresponding conductive terminal 250.
As described above, in the course of the conventional rotatable plug 200 being inserted into the corresponding receptacle, the prongs 243 often bias the position which the prongs 243 is exposed out of the upper cover 210 vertically, thus a gap is existed between the prong 243 and the corresponding conductive terminal 250, which may result in an arcing phenomenon. As is well known, the arcing terrifies users, and even more threatens the safety of the user. Furthermore, the arcing releases a lot of heat so as to make the conductive terminal 250 in high temperature. As a result, the conductive terminal 250 will be oxidized easily, and the lifetime of the rotatable plug 200 is reduced. Thus, there is a demand for providing a rotatable plug that can overcome the above shortcomings.